FIesta de Pijamas
by ErzaScarlet-Sama
Summary: Las chicas del gremio deciden hacer una fiesta de pijamas solo para chicas, pero, los chicos no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados e intentarán espiar la fiesta. ¿Qué pasará? One-shot. MULTIPAREJAS.


**_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió en una fiesta de pijamas con mis amigas espero que les guste :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER:Fairy Tail no me pertenece por ahora ¬¬._**

* * *

Era otro día más en Magnolia; los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y en cierto gremio otra mesa más era lanzada por los aires.

-¡Salamander, te voy a ganar! –decía un pelinegro.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos cabeza de hierro! –le replicaba un peli-rosa.

-¡Cabeza de flama, yo soy el más fuerte! –decía un chico semi-desnudo.

-¡Gray, tu ropa! –le decía Erza con una aura aterradora.

-¡Pelear es de hombres! –gritaba un albino.

En resumen, un día "normal" en Fairy Tail.

Todos siguieron peleando, bebiendo, leyendo, hablando, incluso volando hasta que Mirajane apareció por las puertas del gremio.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días Mira-san! –saludó Lucy.

-¡Chicas! –Volvió a hablar la albina-. ¿Qué os parece hacer hoy una fiesta de pijamas?

-¿Fiesta de pijamas? –dijeron todas a coro.

-Es una buena idea. –dijo Erza pensando en todo lo que podría hacer.

-¡Sí! ¡Será divertido! –decía una peli-azul muy bajita.

-¡Decidido entonces! ¡ Esta noche fiesta de pijamas en la casa de Lucy!

-¿Eh? ¿En mi casa? –dijo Lucy confusa.

-Sí. Tu casa es la más grande y cómoda. –dijo Mirajane "obligando" a Lucy a celebrar la fiesta en su hogar.

-Está bien… -dijo la maga estelar no muy convencida.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Fiesta! –gritó Natsu "encendido".

-¡Alto el carro! La fiesta es solo para chicas. C-H-I-C-A-S. –replicó Mirajane.

-¿Por qué? ¡Yo quiero ir! –protestó Natsu haciendo una perreta que paró al ver a "la demonio" transformarse en su Satán Soul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde y todos estaban saliendo del gremio. Las chicas iban rumbo a la casa de Lucy para la acordada fiesta.

Mientras, en la plaza de Magnolia un grupo de magos ideaban el plan "perfecto" para espiar en la fiesta.

-Bien. –Habló Loke, el experto mujeriego que fue a la Tierra al enterarse de la fiesta-. El plan es este:

Gajeel construirá unas escaleras de hierro mientras Droy hace un árbol enfrente de la casa de Lucy.

Después, todos subimos y nos ponemos en una rama a espiar.

Natsu ya se encargó de colocar los micrófonos en la casa de Lucy, así, podremos escuchar lo que dicen. ¿Entendido?

-Hai. –dijeron todos entusiasmados.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras en la casa de Lucy.

-Pasen chicas. –decía Lucy invitando a pasar a sus amigas.

-¿Quieren algo de comer? –preguntó la rubia.

-Yo traje unas galletas. –dijo Mirajane sacando una bandeja con unas galletas con la forma de la marca del gremio.

-Yo traje cerveza. –dijo como no, Cana.

-Yo traje refresco y gominolas. –dijo Wendy.

-Perfecto, pues iré a por unas papas y unos sándwiches. –dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Nosotras nos iremos poniendo el pijama. –dijo Lisanna.

Al rato volvió Lucy con la comida y las chicas ya llevaban su pijama.

Erza llevaba una camisola negra ceñida a su cuerpo.

Juvia, una camiseta con la cara de Gray y pantalones con la marga del gremio repetida varias veces. Todo en azul.

Levy tenía puesto un pijama de Piolín.

Mirajane iba igual que Erza solo que, su camisola era morada.

Lisanna llevaba un pijama de manga corta y con el pantalón corto también en color malva.

Wendy con un pijama rosa con conejitos y estrellitas.

Evergreen al igual que las magas clase-S tenía una camisola pero esta era verde.

Cana tenía la parte de arriba de un bikini y un pantalón largo de un pijama azul a rayas.

Laki, un pijama malva con puntos fucsias.

Bisca con una camiseta marrón con el dibujo de un caballo y unos pantalones amarillos.

Finalmente, Kinana llevaba una camiseta corta verde con una estrella morada en el centro y nos pantalones verdes.

Lucy dejó la comida sobre una pequeña mesita y se preparó.

Se puso un pijama con la camiseta corta por lo cual, enseñaba el ombligo y unos pantalones largos, Todo de color rosa palo.

Lo que ninguna sospechaba era que justo al lado de la ventana ya había un grupo de magos de Fairy Tail espiándolas.

-¡Auch! ¡Me aprietas demasiado! –se quejaba Natsu.

-¡Eres tú el que me aprieta a mí! –le replicaba Gray.

-¡Callaos o nos descubrirán! –Exigía Loke-. Y tú, Droy, ¿no podías hacer un árbol más grande?

-Es que me cansaría demasiado. –dijo mientras se comí un trozo de pizza.

-¡Construye uno más grande! –le ordenó Gajeel y Droy rápidamente obedeció.

Cuando ya estuvo hecho el segundo árbol encendieron el equipo de sonido y cogieron sus prismáticos.

Entre el grupo de espías se encontraban:

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Laxus, Romeo, Fried, Max, Loke, Jet, Droy y Jellal disfrazado de Mystogan.

Mientras con las chicas:

-Y después de eso Natsu destruyó el hotel. –terminó Lucy de contar su anécdota sobre una misión.

-Ese Natsu nunca cambiará. –dijo Lisanna.

-Por cierto, ¿cuándo le confesarás lo que sientes? –le dijo Levy.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo que siento? L-Levy-chan, no sé a qué te refieres.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No te hagas la tonta! Se nota a kilómetros que lo amas.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Sí. –dijeron todas al unísono.

Natsu al escuchar eso se quedo entre una mezcla de rojo por la vergüenza y blanco por el shock. Y Loke se quedó con una cara que lo decía todo.

-¿Y tú que, Levy-chan? ¿Cuándo te confesarás a Gajeel? –le dijo Lucy en tono pícaro.

-¿Eh? –dijo la enana sonrojándose-. P-Pues…

-Si no se lo dices pronto lo perderas… -le advirtió Mira.

-A no ser que al final se le declare Lily… -dijo Cana.

Las demás rieron ante su ocurrencia mientras que Gajeel se quedó igual que Natsu y Jet y Droy se fueron llorando a su casa.

-Juvia… ¿Y tú con Gray? –preguntó Lisanna.

-P-Pues Gray-sama no le hace caso a Juvia. –dijo la maga apenada.

-Tranquila, Gray es así, siempre ha sido muy tsundere. –dijo Erza.

-Eso espera Juvia… ya hasta Juvia se plantea lo de Lyon-sama…

-En ese momento se oyeron unos gritos desde la calle maldiciendo al pobre Lyon.

-¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Erza sacando una espada.

-¡Mierda! ¡Nos van a descubrir! –dijo Laxus.

-Natsu-nii haz algo. –suplicaba Romeo pero el peli-rosa seguía empanado sin moverse.

-Como Erza nos pille… -dijo Jellal temblando. Erza le podría gustar mucho pero eso no quitaba que le tuviera miedo.

La ventana se abrió y allí estaba Erza y por si fuera poco, acompañada de Mirajane.

-Vamos a morir. –dijo Loke rezando todo lo que sabía.

-¿Chicos? –dijo Erza poniendo un aura tenebrosa-. ¿No os especificamos que la fiesta era de chicas?

-Ahora seréis castigados. –finalizó Mirajane.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos arrastraron a los chicos hasta la habitación.

-¿Natsu?

-¿Gray-sama?

-¿Gajeel?

-Estaban ahí fuera espiando desde quien sabe cuánto rato. –dijo Erza.

-N-No puede ser… -dijo Lucy.

-Entonces… -siguió Levy.

-Escucharon lo que dijimos. –finalizó Juvia.

Las chicas quedaron rojas y los chicos seguían empanados.

-Bueno… ahora os castigaremos sin piedad. –dijo Erza con un aura oscura.

El resto de las chicas solo se crujieron los nudillos y empezaron con el "castigo".

.

.

.

.

Quince minutos después la fiesta volvía a ser solo de "chicas".

Todos los chicos estaban vestidos con ropa de Lucy y maquillados.

-¡Qué bien os sientan las faldas! –dijo Cana burlándose de los magos que estaban rojos de la vergüenza sin poder hacer nada.

Natsu llevaba un vestido negro con un cinturón rosa y unos tacones del mismo color.

Gray tenía puesto una falda azul con un top blanco.

Gajeel llevaba un bikini rosa que vete tú a saber cómo le entró.

Laxus estaba prácticamente igual que Gajeel solo que este iba en ropa interior.

Loke llevaba una falda roja con una camiseta naranja.

Max iba con unos shorts y una camiseta marrón de tiras.

Jellal tenía puesto un vestido azul con detalles amarillos.

Romeo era el único que la ropa le entraba bien (salvo en la parte de los pechos) llevaba una falda verde con una camiseta roja.

Elfman llevaba una falda malva con un top blanco.

Finalmente Fried llevaba un mono estampado de flores.

-Esto no es real. –decía Laxus al ver su orgullo siendo aplastado.

-¡Esto no es de hombres! –dijo un albino.

-Eso os pasa por meteros en una fiesta de chicas. –dijo Lisanna aguantándose la risa.

-Bien, mientras estéis aquí os llamaremos Natsina, Graybeth, Gajeelia, Laxinda, Lokelia, Maxine, Jellara, Romea, Elfwoman y Friedelia. –dijo Erza haciendo que las chicas estallaran en carcajadas.

-¡Si hombre! –dijo Natsu ya muy enfadado.

-Hombre no, mujer. –le corrigió Lucy entre risas.

-Y bien, ¿jugamos a algo? –dijo Levy.

-¿Qué tal a ver quién bebe más? –dijo Cana.

-¡No! –exclamaron todas al recordar el último concurso de bebida.

-¿Y qué tal a prueba o verdad? –sugirió Laki.

-Por mí bien. –dijo Mirajane.

-Yo igual. –dijo Lucy.

-Pues decidido. ¿Vosotras jugáis? –dijo Lisanna.

-Si no hay remedio… -dijo Gajeel.

Seguidamente cogieron una botella y la giraron.

El culo (de la botella no piensen mal) le salió a Cana y el pico a Juvia.

-¿Verdad o reto? –dijo la peli castaña.

-Etto… ¿Verdad? –dijo la peli-azul dudando.

-¿Es cierto que tienes cinco peluches de Gray con diferentes expresiones y que duermes con ellos cada noche?

-Si… -murmuró bajito.

Gray tenía una cara con la que era difícil no reírse.

-¿Qué Juvia tiene qué? –dijo sin creérselo.

-Siguiente. –Dijo Mirajane-. Elige a alguien Juvia.

-Pues… Gajeelia-kun.

-¿Yo?

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto. –dijo confiado.

-Tienes que… ¡Darle un beso a Lucy! –dijo la chica pensando en quitarse de encima a su rival de amor.

-¿¡Qué!? –dijeron los dos mencionados al unísono.

-Son las reglas tenéis que hacerlo. –dijo Mirajane.

Gajeel fue acercándose hasta la rubia y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No especificaste lugar. –dijo mientras Juvia se lamentaba.

-Gajeelia elige. –dijo Levy que estaba esperando el momento preciso para matar a cierta maga de agua.

-Pues… ¡Laxina! –dijo ganándose una mirada asesina.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto.

-Tienes que admitir que soy cien no, mil no, diez mil no, un millón de veces mejor que tú.

-Ni lo sueñes. –dijo el rubio.

-Las normaaas. –canturreó cierta albina.

-Mierda… Gajeelia, eres un millón de veces mejor que yo. –dijo aguantándose los instintos de tirarse por la ventana.

-Gee Hee. –rió el DS.

-Elige a alguien Laxina. –dijo Gray.

-Lisanna, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-¿Te sigues queriendo casar con Natsu?

-No. –dijo tan tranquila.

-Friedelia, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-¿Desde hace cuánto eres gay?

-¡NO SOY GAY! –dijo estallando.

-Vale, vale… -dijo Lisanna con una gota en la cabeza por su reacción.

-Laki, ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto.

-Te reto a que… grites como una loca que amas a Nichiya.

-¿¡Qué!? –Dijo la chica-. ¡Si es un gato!

-Las normaaaaaas. –volvió a canturrear Mirajane.

La maga cogió aire y gritó:

-¡Amo a Nichiya!

-El resto solo se rió mientras que la peli-malva se desmayaba.

-Se desmayó. –dijo Wendy.

-Pues elige tú Wendy. –dijo Erza.

-Ok. Em… ¡Graybeth-san! ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto.

-Te reto a que le digas a Juvia lo que sientes en verdad.

-¿Eh? ¡No! –dijo el mago de hielo.

-Las normaaaaaas. –siguió cantando la maga clase-S.

-Juvia… yo… etto… yo…

-Mientras Juvia se sonrojaba y empezaba a sudar. _-¿Qué me dirá? _–pensaba la chica.

-Juvia, yo… te amo. –Dijo más rojo que nunca.

-G-Gray-sama…

-¡Siguiente! –dijo Levy rompiendo el momento romántico a modo de venganza.

-Erza, ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto.

-Te reto a que… ¡beses a Jellara en los labios durante quince segundos!

-¿Eh? p-pero n-no p-puedo… -decía tartamudeando y toda roja.

-Las normaaaas. –seguía Mirajane.

Seguidamente Erza se fue acercando y acercando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él y lo beso.

Fue un beso suave pero deseado.

-Erza… ya han pasado dos minutos… -decía Gray.

-¿Eh? –dijo separándose-. Está bien…

-Lokelia ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-¿Es cierto que a pesar de ser un completo mujeriego no has dado tu primer beso?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo todo rojo.

-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó la pelirroja intrigada.

-Sí… -murmuró.

-Increíble… -dijeron todos sin creérselo.

-¡Lucy! ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto.

-Te reto a que beses en los labios a la persona más importante para ti de los aquí presentes.

-Está bien… -dijo no muy segura.

Entonces se fue acercando hasta cierto peli-rosa hasta besarlo; beso que fue correspondido.

-Cuando se separaron entre jadeos se dijeron el uno al otro:

-Te amo.

Seguidamente Lucy volvió a su sitio.

-Evergreen, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-¿Es cierto que te gusta Elfwoman?

-Si. .dijo como si nada.

-Maxine, ¿Verdad o reto?

-V-Verdad.

-¿Es verdad que tu novia es una escoba?

-¿Ehh?

-Responde. –decía Evergreen impaciente.

-N-No.

-Las normaaaaaas. –volvio a cantar una albina.

-S-Si… -dijo muy bajito.

-¡Lo sabía! –dijeron todos.

-Kinana, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-¿Es cierto que te gusta Cobra de Oración 6?

-¿Eh? N-No puedo responder a eso…

-Las normaaaas. –siguió canturreando la demonio.

-S-Sí…

-¿Enserio? –dijeron sin creérselo.

-Sí.

-Las apariencias engañan. –dijo Lisanna.

-Romea, ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto.

-Te reto a que te le declares a Wendy.

-¿Ehhh? –dijeron los dos niñitos.

-Las normaaaaaas. –volvió a cantar Mirajane.

-W-Wendy y-yo… yo… tú… m-me g-gustas. –dijo todo rojo.

-Romeo-san… arigato… -dijo la niña igual de roja que el chico.

-Natsina-nee, ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto.

-Te reto a que… ¡pases toda la noche metido en el armario junto con la persona que tú elijas!

-¿Eh? –Dijo Natsu-. Pues con Lucy.

-Después de decir eso la tomó de la mano y se metieron en el armario para no salir hasta la mañana siguiente.

-¿Y ahora quién dirá la pregunta? –preguntó Levy.

-¡Yo! –dijo una pelirroja.

-¡Levy!, ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto.

-Te reto a que pases el resto de la noche abrazada a Gajeel.

-¿C-Cómo? –dijo toda roja.

-Las normaaaaaas. –seguía cantando la albina.

Entonces el pelinegro se levantó y la abrazó.

-Ya está, ¿contentos? –dijo sonrojado mientras la peli-azul no salía de su asombre.

-Levy, elige. –dijo Elfman.

-Cana, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-¿Cuánto alcohol has llegado a beber en un día?

-Ocho litros. –dijo tan tranquila.

-¿Ahora quién pregunta? Cana ya lo hizo.

-Yo lo haré. –dijo Jellal.

-Mirajane, ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto.

-Te reto a que digas quien te gusta.

-¡No! –dijo toda nerviosa.

-Las normaaaaaaaas. –canturrearon todos.

-Está bien… Laxus.

-¡Qué! –dijeron todos.

-¿El tío con complejo de pikachu? –dijo Gray.

-Si… Llevamos seis meses saliendo.

-¡Seis meses! –volvieron a decir todos.

-Lo queríamos mantener en secreto por esto mismo. –dijo Laxus.

-Aggh. –bostezó Levy que seguía abrazada a Gajeel.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde ¿no? –dijo Romeo.

-Deberíamos dormir ya. –dijo Erza.

Entonces todos se acomodaron en diferentes sitios de la habitación salvo las chicas que tenían su saco de dormir y Gajeel, Gray, Laxus y Elfman que estaban con Levy, Juvia, Mira y Evergreen respectivamente.

-¡Buenas noches! –dijo Cana.

-¡Buenas noches! –dijeron todos.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy y Natsu se encargaron de echarlos a todos fuera.

Cuando se quedaron finalmente solos Natsu dijo:

-Las chicas deberíais hacer más fiestas de pijamas.

-Ya te digo.

-Y seguidamente se besaron.

Lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba es que al final el equipo de sonido que tenían los chicos acabara quien sabe como en manos del reportero de la Weekly Sorcere y a la semana hubiera un reportaje sobre las parejas del gremio.

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿Review?**_

_**Y sobre mis otros fics no se cuando los sacaré porque se me acaba de ocurrir otro one-shot XD así que ya veremos pero será pronto.**_

_**Sayonaraaaa.**_


End file.
